


Brontide

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Series, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Soundwave/Shockwave. The crumbling sounds of armor were distinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

The Decepticons have fallen, and Megatron, their tyrannical leader, was no more, having plunged into the cursed planet he had aimed to conquer. Soundwave knew that all too well, and so did Shockwave. The sounds of battle were nothing like the planet Earth’s thunderstorm. Roars and battle cries were unlike thunder, footfalls unlike the pouring rain of the wretched planet. The signals of oncoming blasters in a firefight, and the crumbling sounds of armor were distinct and unmistakable.

Soundwave watched the flashes of lightning eclipsed from upon the Nemesis, from the spacebridge portals’ pulled back. The eyes and ears of the Decepticons counted the seconds until the thunder rolled in, seeing Shockwave’s extended servo from the other side of the portal, and never admitted to himself that he was waiting for a roar to erupt. But that was not before Soundwave took Shockwave’s servo with his own, pulling him out of the Shadowzone that the accursed human children put him in, and acknowledging the scientist as his savior.


End file.
